mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Instruments Role Play Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 November 2016
01:35 Starting Out 01:35 Original:Creation 01:35 Ok 01:37 mhm 01:40 Can we do Half Angel/Human 01:40 (facepalm) 01:40 that's a shadowhunter 01:40 /Nephilim 01:40 Yeah 01:40 Because they were made 01:40 I forgot. 01:40 yes you can make a Nephilim 01:41 Im excited for 01/02/17 01:42 ? 01:42 y? 01:42 New season of shadowhunters 01:43 ah 01:43 Plus Reign 01:44 With Adelaide kane,I'm dying for that show 01:44 nvr seen the show 01:44 sorry hun 01:44 It's really good 01:47 I have a question 01:47 ? 01:47 What if a Nephilim married a mundane. 01:48 And had a child. 01:48 A, illegal, but it can happen 01:49 So i can do it. 01:49 and most likely the child would have Nephilim blood, but not know they did 01:49 yea 01:49 I know that's what im going for 01:49 you just have to explain how they came to know they were a shadowhunter 01:49 Easy 01:49 and how the Clave didn't punish the parents 01:50 They hid her in secret. 01:50 yes 01:50 now 01:50 how did she become marked 01:50 Her mother 01:50 and made a full Nephilim? 01:50 So she has to be full to join 01:51 no 01:51 well 01:51 this is why I don't do creation 01:51 I wanted her to be like a half because she wants to keep her father side in her 01:51 you'll have to make it and hope for the best until June or Dota get on 01:51 I also do the difficult ways 01:52 I want to make my character unique in a way 01:52 mk 01:52 GL 01:53 Thanks 01:53 mhm 01:54 Or what if they did get punished, after she left, because they found out. 01:55 idek 01:55 Ill work on it 01:56 If she was raised as a mundane, she would have no marks then? 01:57 i think so 01:58 As species, i would say 50/50 01:58 Or I think it would be 25% Nephilim, 75% Human 02:01 idk 02:01 sorry 02:02 I said Semi-Nephilim 02:03 *shrugs* I'm HR, not GS or Creation 02:05 Has muse been here 02:05 I actually tried to make a MIRP once 02:06 not today he hasn't 02:06 Has he been here at all? 02:06 yea 02:06 that one time 02:07 Besides the first 02:07 then he had to go 02:07 It won't let me put up a picture 02:08 Does the Institutes interact with each other 02:08 yes 02:09 Sweet 02:09 EVENTUALLY 02:10 there will be a third Institution 02:10 for now it's just the 2 02:11 The Los Angeles one? 02:11 That's run by the Blackthorns? 02:11 no 02:12 Ohh 02:12 the third is yet to be decided 02:13 Every time i try to post a image in the claim thing, it sends me back here and it resets my work 02:13 02:14 It doesn't send me here, but it always reloads 02:14 do that first 02:15 Ok 02:21 I want to make a Beauregard a ShadowHunter Family name 02:22 ... 02:22 No 02:22 A, wrong series 02:22 B, 02:22 Shadowhunter Names (excerpt from The Codex) 02:23 But what if the last name is from a mundane. 02:23 n 02:23 o 02:23 Now i have to claim the claim page name 02:25 Change * 02:25 chat cleared 02:25 what? 02:25 I have to change her last name now 02:25 Since Beauregard can't do. 02:26 publish it 02:27 and I'll rename it 02:27 It's fine, ill do it when im done 02:28 k 02:31 Nat, why would she have a shadowhunter last name? I can see why, but she's also more human than the rest. She would want to keep her father's last name. 02:31 not Beauregard 02:32 please 02:32 Why not, it's a nice last name. Just because it's used in chb doesn't mean it's exclusive to it. 02:33 fine, use it 02:33 and then I'll let Creation do the work 02:35 Ill brb 02:35 k 03:19 Yo 03:20 heya 03:21 Fixed my character 03:21 Creation:Original/Grey Cherry 03:21 k 03:21 hold on 03:24 check again Neko 03:38 o/ Yuka 03:39 Hey Nattary sorry was getting a whole page full of all the wikia chats put together first lol XD 03:39 lolz 03:39 sorry, my chat cleared 03:40 No worries XD 03:40 I have to go keep chat log up 03:40 Oh o.o 03:41 it's annoying 03:41 but will eventually become useful 03:41 Lol okayz :3 03:42 Man I'm dead on my feet ;-; But thankfully I'm off work for the next two days 03:42 (y) 03:42 that's always a nice thing 03:50 Yeah I'm pretty excited to have the break from work 03:52 *claps* 03:57 :p 2016 11 02